


La passion ou l'amour

by Dradra



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Izumo est marié, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dradra/pseuds/Dradra
Summary: La journée de ses cinq ans de marriage, Izumo se retrouve face à son ancienne flamme, Kotetsu. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis huit ans et le voilà, après tout ce temps, à la célébration de son marriage. Arriveront-ils à oublier le passé ou celui-ci ressurgera-t-il ?





	1. Chapitre 1:  La rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Soyez prévenu, ceci est un premier jet, donc l'histoire n'est pas révisé encore (=

Yûki et Izumo étaient mariés depuis maintenant cinq ans. Ils avaient eu l’intention de tenir cette information pour eux, mais plusieurs de leurs amis s’étaient assurés de partager la nouvelle pour les obliger à faire une grosse célébration à l’occasion. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’aimait les réceptions, ils préféraient passer des soirées tranquille à la maison. Ils avaient eu l’intention pour leur anniversaire de mariage de se commander de la nourriture et de passer la soirée à discuter tranquillement. Une journée ordinaire, ils étaient tous deux très occupés par le travail, alors ils n’avaient jamais vraiment le temps de parler. Ils se faisaient des soirées spéciales assez régulièrement pour pouvoir reconnecter. Une grosse soirée ne le permettait pas. Trop de gens. Trop de préparation. Jamais personne pour aider. Beaucoup s’était suggérés à les aider à monter la salle, mais personne ne l’avait vraiment fait et ils savaient très bien qu’à la fin de la soirée, tout le monde allait s’éclipser avant d’aider à nettoyer. C’était toujours la même chose. Yûki avait déjà hâte d’enlever sa robe et d’aller se coucher. La soirée était à peine commencer et Izumo de son côté commençait déjà à tirer sur sa cravate. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ils avaient pu être convaincue de célébrer ce soir.

Au début de la soirée, Yûki et Izumo ne se lâchaient pas d’une semelle, mais plus la soirée avançait, plus ils se retrouvaient chacun dans leur coin à faire le tour des invités et faire du social. À un certain moment, une des amie de Yûki, Aoi, arriva avec un bel inconnu à son bras. Il se présenta, il s’appellait Kotetsu, il était bien charmant. Il raconta qu’il était originaire de la région, alors il n’avait pas hésité à la suivre jusqu’ici. Elle semblait heureuse, elle était contente pour elle. Il y avait tellement de pression pour que tous soit dans une relation pour leur stabilité émotionnelle. Avant qu’elle ne soit marrié, Yûki recevait la visite d’un psychologue à tous les jours pour s’assurer qu’elle était stable émotionnellement et elle savait que son amie était partie à l’étranger pour s’éviter ses rencontres journalière. 

Yûki et Izumo s’étaient mariés rapidement après s’être rencontré. Les deux n’en pouvaient plus de ses rencontres. Au début de leur mariage, ils ne s’aimaient pas encore, mais leur relation c’était développer pour le mieux depuis. Ils étaient heureux ensemble. Elle le chercha du regard. Il était au fond de la salle et ses deux yeux étaient fixés sur un point bien précis, elle suivit son regard et elle remarqua Kotetsu dans son champ de vision. Comme c’était étrange. La soirée avançait et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarqua qu’Izumo ne lâchait pas une seule seconde Kotetsu du regard, sauf quand celui-ci regardait dans sa direction. Elle finit par s’approcher de lui.

\- Tu n’as pas arrêté de le fixer de toute la soirée, dit-elle à son mari.

\- Tu te rappelles que je t’ai conté cette histoire, de l’aventure que j’avais eu avec un homme ?

\- Et que tu n’as jamais revécu une aussi grande passion dans ta vie ? Bien sûr que je m’en rappelle ! Oh ! Attend ! C’est lui ?

Il ne fit qu’hocher de la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas en revenir. Lui qui revienne dans sa vie, c’était un signe. Un bon signe ou un mauvais, elle ne pouvait pas le dire, mais c’était un signe tout de même. Elle était curieuse. Si les deux passaient leur temps qu’à se lancer des regards au loin, c’était qu’ils ne s’étaient pas parlés de la soirée. Elle se demandait si... Non, elle ne pouvait quand même pas. Izumo ne devait pas la voir faire. Il se fâcherait contre elle. Elle approcha Kotetsu avec son plus beau sourire.

\- Mon mari m’a dit que dans une autre vie vous avez été ami et je me demandais si tu aurais envie de rester après la réception pour refaire connaissance ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée, nous n’avons pas eu une relation qui s’est très bien terminé.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

\- Je suis partie vers l’étranger, sans en parler à personne et je n’ai plus jamais redonné de nouvelles.

Et je l’ai regretté depuis ce jour, s’ajouta-t-il mentalement. Yûki sentit des yeux lui transpercer le corps, elle se retourna pour remarquer qu’Izumo la voyait et qu’ils s’approchaient d’eux. Son instinct lui disait de fuir, elle avait eu raison, il n’était pas content qu’elle ai dans son dos comme ça. L’air s’électrifia entre Izumo et Kotetsu quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

\- Kotetsu, tu es de retour.

\- Oui, et je voies que je suis arrivé trop tard pour ton mariage.

\- Tu es partie longtemps. Très longtemps.

C’est à ce moment que Yûki se fit appeler par nul autre que sa mère, elle s’excusa auprès des deux hommes et se dirigea vers sa mère. Elle n’était pas certaine si c’était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. D’un côté, elle s’évitait la tension qu’il y avait entre Izumo et Kotetsu, mais de l’autre, quand sa mère voulait lui parler ce n’était jamais bon.

Izumo et Kotetsu passèrent plusieurs minutes à se fixer sans rien dire. C’était suréel. Il était à nouveau devant lui. Il avait pris plusieurs années avant de s’en remettre. Il avait eu besoin de Yûki dans sa vie, pour pouvoir en parler à quelqu’un ouvertement, sans jugement. Elle avait été tout pour lui, elle l’était encore. Il regarda vers sa femme et sourie. Sa belle-mère lui fit signe de s’approcher. Il se retourna vers Kotetsu. Il était là, en chair et en os.

\- Ta femme, Yûki, je crois ? M’a invitée à rester après la réception pour qu’on puisse parler. J’aimerais ça qu’on rattrape le temps perdu, si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui s’est passé dans les dernières années. 

Izumo s’éloigna pour s’approcher de Yûki, il l’attrapa par la taille. Il n’entendit qu’une seule seconde de la conversation et il demanda à sa femme si elle avait envie de danser. Elle accepta aussitôt et elle le tira pratiquement jusque sur la piste de danse.

\- Merci, merci, je n’aurais pas été capable de supporter une seule seconde de plus de cette conversation.

Izumo partie à rire. Il l’aimait, ce n’était pas électrifiant comme avec Kotetsu, mais il l’aimait et ils étaient toujours là l’un pour l’autre. Il la tira sur lui pour la serrer fort contre lui. Elle accota sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je m’excuse de t’avoir poussé pour parler avec Kotetsu.

\- Il fait partie de mon passé, je devrais pouvoir lui parler et peut-être arrivé même à lui pardonner d’être partie. Je lui ai dit qu’il pouvait rester après, c’est toujours bon avec toi.

\- Bien sûr.

Ils dansèrent pour le reste de la soirée. Yûki ne voulait pas retourner auprès de sa mère. Elle n’arrêtait pas de vouloir avoir la conversation qu’elle voulait des petits-enfants et Yûki n’était vraiment pas prête pour ça. Izumo, de son côté, n’était pas prêt à retourner voir Kotetsu, il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu’il voulait lui dire. De toute façon, la vie était toujours plus facile quand il était dans les bras de Yûki. Elle avait changé sa vie pour le mieux.

Ils étaient les derniers à avoir fini de danser. Tout le monde était partie. Il ne restait que Kotetsu assis au fond de la salle qui les regardait danser. Il pouvait sentir l’amour dans l’air. Il était revenu pour lui, Aoi lui avait dit qu’elle devenait revenir pour l’anniversaire des cinq ans de marriage de son amie Yûki, qu’elle avait un mari extraordinaire. Quand elle avait dit que son nom était Izumo, il devait venir voir pour lui-même si c’était le même Izumo que lui avait connu bien des années auparavant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il aurait cru qu’il aurait attendu pour lui, mais c’était égoïste de sa part, il était partie pendant huit ans, c’était certain qu’il avait continué sa vie, mais il avait tout de même un pincement au coeur de le voir avec cette femme. Il serait peut-être mieux de partir à nouveau. Elle le faisait sourire. Il se leva, mais aussitôt le couple arrêta de danser.

\- Aoi est déjà partie, demanda Yûki.

\- Oui, elle se sentait fatiguée, mais si vous avez changé d’avis, je peux m’en aller, répondit Kotetsu.

\- Non, reste, lui dit Izumo.

Izumo voulait lui poser tellement de questions, à commencer pourquoi il l’avait quitter sans dire au revoir.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumo et Kotetsu se retrouvent seuls pour pouvoir discuter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Ils étaient assis tous les trois dans le salon. Kotetsu parlait de tous les voyages qu’il avait fait. Ils évitaient le sujet qu’ils voulaient vraiment abordé, c’était injuste pour Yûki, mais Izumo ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu faire pour que Kotetsu le quitte ainsi. Il avait cru que ce qu’ils avaient entre eux étaient fort, mais il s’était levé un matin et il avait juste disparu sans même une lettre pour dire au revoir. Ils discutèrent pendant près d’une heure avant Yûki ne se lève pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle commençait à être fatigué. Elle embrassa Izumo et dit à Kotetsu qu’elle fut ravi de le rencontrer.

\- Je devrais y aller moi aussi il commence à être tard, dit Kotetsu.

\- Non, reste, vous avez beaucoup à discuter, ajouta Yûki.

Kotetsu se rassis et regarda la femme d’Izumo sortir de la pièce et refermer la porte derrière elle. Encore une fois, son départ créa un silence entre eux.

\- Ta femme semble fantastique, finit par dire Kotetsu

\- Elle l’est. Après que tu sois partie, je n’ai pas été capable de m’en remettre, jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrive dans ma vie. Tout allait mieux avec elle à mes côtés, répondit Izumo.

Izumo commença à lui raconter ce qu’il s’était passé après le départ de Kotetsu. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie, il n’arrivait plus à prendre plaisir dans la vie. Tout le monde s’inquiètait pour lui. Une journée, il avait rencontré Yûki par accident dans les bois, il lui avait demandé ce qu’elle faisait là. Elle l’avait aggripé rapidement et c’était caché derrière un buisson. Elle avait mis sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu’il parle. C’est là, qu’il avait entendu une autre voix s’approcher. Quand la voix était rendu loin, elle l’avait relâché et elle s’était excusé. Elle n’avait pas voulu prendre de chance. Tout de suite, les deux étaient synchronisés. Il ne s’était pas sentit aussi bien depuis des années. Il avait parlé de sa peine d’amour et elle avait parlé que le psychologue qui la suivait était en train de rendre son travail impossible. Ils avaient commencés à se voir régulièrement. Au début, en cachette, puis de façon public. Quelques mois plus tard, ils avaient annoncés leur fiançaille. C’était rapide, mais les deux savaient que c’était la bonne décision et ils avaient été heureux depuis. 

\- Malgré tout, je n’ai jamais réussi à t’oublier, heureusement, Yûki a toujours été très compréhensive.

\- Elle le sait ? Et elle nous a laissé seul ?

\- Oui, elle savait qu’on devait parler, mais qu’avec elle, nous ne serions pas complètement honnête.

Kotetsu avait de la difficulté à le croire. Elle avait tant confiance en lui qu’elle le laissait seul avec son ancien amant. Jamais il n’avait connu de couple qui se faisait confiance à ce point. Il savait qu’Izumo ne lui disait pas tous les détails de leur relation, mais il avait l’impression qu’il lui cachait quelque chose. Une relation ne pouvait pas être aussi parfaite. Surtout pas de la façon qu’il le racontait. Un coup de foudre et cinq ans plus tard que tout aille toujours aussi bien, c’était impossible. Quelque chose ne devait pas marcher dans leur relation. Après tout, il... Il était partie parce qu’il... Était-ce possible ? Qu’il ai raté sa chance, car il ne croyait pas à un amour parfait ? 

Kotetsu hésita quelques secondes, puis il commença à lui raconter les raisons de son départ. Il avait eu peur que leur relation ne duerait pas. Il avait préféré prendre du recul. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu’une relation puisse aller aussi bien. Au début, il n’avait eu l’intention que de partir quelques temps. Il voulait seulement voir si ses sentiments s’effaceraient, mais il n’avait jamais réussi à l’oublier, pas une seule journée. Quand il s’était rendu compte que c’était de l’amour, il était trop tard, il avait attendu trop longtemps. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, mais quand il avait appris qu’il s’était marié, il avait voulu le voir de ses propres yeux, s’assurer qu’il était vraiment heureux.

\- Je t’ai attendu pendant trois ans, répondit Izumo.

Izumo se leva, ils étaient peut-être mieux de mettre fin à cette rencontre. Pour aujourd’hui, au moins. Son esprit ne voyait plus clair. Kotetsu l’avait-il vraiment aimé à ce point ? Si c’était vraiment le cas, pourquoi il n’en avait pas parlé au lieu de se sauver ? Kotetsu comprit le message et se leva à son tour. Il venait de perdre sa chance avec son seul amour.

Kotetsu ne pouvait s’en empêcher, il attrapa Izumo par la nuque et l’embrassa passionnément. Il pouvait encore sentir l’électricité entre eux. Il poussa doucement Izumo contre le mur et il approfondit le baiser. Il plaqua leur corps ensemble. Izumo mordit la lèvre inférieur de kotetsu, ce qui amena ce dernier à donner une poussée vers l’avant. Leur deux érections se frottèrent l’une contre l’autre.

Izumo retourna à la réalité et il repoussa Kotetsu. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sa femme était en haut. Il ne pouvait pas.

\- Tu devrais partir, dit Izumo.

Izumo s’accota sur la porte une fois que Kotetsu fut partie. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, il pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. La force de ses mains qui le retenait sur le mûr. Il devait penser à autre chose, son érection ne voulait pas partir et il ne pouvait aller se coucher dans cet état. 

Il passa ses mains sur son corps et stoppa sur son érection. Il ouvrit ses pantalons rapidement et empoigna son érection. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de revivre le moment, Kotetsu qui le plaque au mur et qui l’embrasse comme si le lendemain n’existait pas. Sa respiration s’accélera. Son mouvement aussi. Il savait qu’il devait faire vite, de ne pas rester fixer sur son fantasme, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Il voulait en profiter. Il arrêta d’un seul coup et recommença plus lentement. Il prit ses couilles dans son autre main et commença à les masser doucement, en continuant un lent mouvement de va et vient. Il voulait mordre à nouveau dans les lèvres de Kotetsu, marquer son cou, le faire sien. Lui laisser croire qu’il avait le contrôle, mais à la dernière minute reprendre le dessus. Le faire jouir encore et encore. Izumo jouit dans un petit grognement et il se laissa glisser au sol pour s’asseoir.

Jamais il ne s’était sentit aussi mal après un orgasme. Qu’est-ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir dire à Yûki ? Il soupira. Il se leva et attrapa quelques mouchoirs pour enlever le plus gros du sperme. Il monta à l’étage et s’arrêta dans la salle de bain. Il pouvait voir qu’il avait encore les joues rouges et les pupilles dilatées. Il se rinça le visage à l’eau froide et alla rejoindre sa femme dans leur chambre. Il enleva ses vêtements et vint se coucher à ses côtés.

\- Vous avez eu une bonne discussion ? demanda-t-elle à moitié endormie.

\- Il m’a embrassé.

Elle se retourna, lui donna un baiser et lui répondit qu’il en parlerait demain quand elle serait complètement réveillé. Izumo attrapa sa femme par la taille et ils s’endormirent ainsi.


End file.
